


Needy/clingy sex

by GreyMichaela



Series: Porny One-Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angsty Porn?, Frottage, M/M, porny angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/pseuds/GreyMichaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel almost dies and Sam panics a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy/clingy sex

**Author's Note:**

> This fills both the needy/clingy sex and the frottage cards from the prompt list. :-P

Few things could incapacitate an archangel.  Fewer still could kill one. 

Gabriel blinked down at the knife covered in Adamic runes protruding from his chest and admitted to himself that maybe he’d gotten a little too comfortable in his own invulnerability. 

“ _Gabriel_!” Sam’s voice was raw with terror from the other side of the room, but Gabriel didn’t have time to reassure him.  He was too busy trying to stop the witch who was reaching for the knife so she could stab him again.

And then Sam was there, beheading the witch in one clean slice.  Her body crumpled and Gabriel tilted sideways helplessly, the floor rushing up to meet him. 

Sam landed on his knees beside him, reaching for the blade still embedded in Gabriel’s chest.

“If I pull it out, can you heal yourself?” he asked urgently.  “ _Cas_ , I need you, get your ass here _now_!”

“Think… so,” Gabriel gasped.  His body felt so heavy.  He couldn’t lift his hand to touch Sam’s where it rested on Gabriel’s stomach. “S’okay, Sammy… I’m okay….”

“No,” Sam said, blinking away tears, “no, you’re _not_ , Gabriel, and I swear to God if you don’t make it out of this I’m going to kill you myself.”

Gabriel would have laughed at the idea of anyone crying over him, if he could have drawn breath.  There was an invisible anvil on his chest, pressing him into the floor.

“Don’t leave me,” Sam said, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. “Don’t you leave me, you son of a bitch, _Gabriel –”_ ~~~~

Castiel appeared next to them, taking in the situation at a glance and his lips tightening. He knelt beside Sam and braced Gabriel with one hand on his shoulder.

“This will hurt, brother,” he warned, and ripped the knife free in one smooth motion before Gabriel could brace himself.

Fire. Fire and blood and pain and Gabriel was screaming, he knew he was, but he couldn’t seem to make himself stop. He was dimly grateful when the oblivion dragged him under.

 

There was a blessed absence of pain when he awoke.  Gabriel lay still and assessed.  He was on a soft bed, cradled on a mattress that seemed to be made of clouds, his pants on but shirt gone, and there was a solid warmth all along his left side.  _Sam_.  Gabriel rolled his head on the pillow to look at his hunter.

Sam’s eyes were closed, his cheeks still tearstained, head resting on his arm, and Gabriel swallowed hard.  Before he could do anything, Sam opened his eyes and awareness filled them.

“Don’t move,” he said, sitting up.  “How are you feeling?  Cas says you’re going to be pretty out of it for a while.”  His hands were moving over Gabriel’s chest, examining the smooth skin as if reassuring himself that there were no injuries left behind.

Gabriel caught his hands.  “I’m fine,” he said. It was true; he felt good, warm and comfortable, but something was different. He cleared his throat. “Feel… weak.”

Sam pulled a hand free without effort and Gabriel frowned.  Sam didn’t notice, reaching behind him for a glass of water. He helped Gabriel slightly upright and held the glass to his lips, and Gabriel swallowed gratefully.

“What happened?” he asked as Sam lowered him back to the bed.

“That witch nearly ganked you,” Sam said, his voice tight.  “Cas got there just in time and he was able to heal you, but….”

“But what?” Gabriel asked sharply.

Sam lifted a shoulder.  “You’re not going to have any powers for a while.  We’re not sure how long.  They should come back, but –”

“ _Should_?” Gabriel demanded. “Father, this is not good.” He struggled to sit up and Sam pinned him to the bed without effort.

“Don’t you dare,” he said.  “You’re not going _anywhere_. You nearly _died_ , Gabriel, if you think I’m letting you off this bed….” He stopped and bit his lip and Gabriel lay still, staring up at him.

“I thought I lost you,” Sam whispered.  There were fresh tears spilling down his cheeks.  “I thought… I saw that witch and….”

“I’m here, Sam,” Gabriel said.  “I’m not dead, okay? Come here.”  He tugged on Sam’s sleeve until Sam was stretched out against him, his face pressed to Gabriel’s shoulder, his body trembling as he struggled to suppress the sobs.

Gabriel combed a hand through Sam’s hair, tenderness flooding him. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “So sorry, sweetheart, I never meant to scare you like that.”

Sam lifted his head and kissed him fiercely, hard and needy and demanding. Gabriel sank into it, hands still buried in Sam’s hair, delighting in the contact, reveling in Sam’s attention.

“I could _kill_ you,” Sam gasped, breaking free.  “You’re not _actually_ immortal, Gabe, you can still die, you _stupid_ –” He cut himself off and kissed him again, swinging a leg over Gabriel’s hips to straddle him and deepen the kiss.

When he pulled away, Gabriel blinked up at him, dazed.  Sam yanked his shirt off over his head and pulled Gabriel’s pants down in rough, jerky motions.  Gabriel’s hard length fell free, pre-come beading at the tip, and Sam rolled off to the side and pushed his own pants down.  Then he grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some into his palm before climbing back onto Gabriel’s form and lowering himself so he was pressing Gabriel into the mattress.  He worked a hand between them, enveloping both their cocks in his huge fist and slicking them up.

Gabriel gasped, bucking against Sam’s solid body.  Sam began to thrust his hips against him, rubbing his cock against Gabriel’s abdomen, and Gabriel whimpered, grabbing Sam’s hips as they rolled. Fireworks were igniting behind his eyes, showers of sparks as Sam thrust harder and Gabriel sobbed for breath.

He was helpless, drowning in feelings, weak and powerless and _human_ , and he’d never felt safer.  He reached up and pulled Sam down, burying his face in the crook of Sam’s neck, and licked sweat off Sam’s clavicle as Sam stiffened above him and Gabriel’s belly was left suddenly slick-warm and messy.

He held Sam as the bigger man trembled through the aftershocks, whispering nonsense in his ear, and finally Sam collapsed, half on Gabriel, half on the mattress.

Gabriel ran a hand up and down Sam’s back as he lay prostrate, and after a minute, Sam stirred and reached for him.  Gabriel caught his wrist before he could begin to stroke him.

“I just want to hold you,” he said, and Sam swallowed hard and nodded.

“I love you,” he said, looking into Gabriel’s eyes intensely, as if willing him to believe it.

“I know,” Gabriel said, and smiled at him.


End file.
